The Fox of Suzaku
by DevoTheMadCashCow
Summary: Cast from her tribe, Kagé searches for the one person that can give her back the life she once lived, Miaka. Things start to heat up when she meets her fellow seishi, and maybe even the guy of her dreams. To bad they're too busy tring to kill each other..
1. Prelude

Devo: Hello everyone and welcome to my newest fanfic!

Readers: crickets chirp

**Devo:** -.-' I've got some spirited readers here. Anyway, I don't feel like talkin to ya'll so I'm going to just read the disclaimer and start the story.

**Readers:** crickets still chirp

**Devo:** Danm crickets. **Disclaimer-**I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, only Kagé. Now let's begin!

**Prelude**

In the depths of the forest not far from Mt. Reikaku, flames scorched the ground at were a creature had once been. This creature was a fox demon, and a beautiful one at that. It had silky black fur that blended in with the darkness around it and red piercing eyes that had a mysterious gleam to them, but no one would notice them or the tears falling from them for they would be too busy watching the Chinese character for tail shine red from under the fox's belly or the five tails that not even a fox demon would have.

Its attackers were fox demons, but they were not as graceful or fast as the fox ahead of them, and they had two tails less then the one ahead of them. Those facts didn't stop them from sending balls of fire from their tails toward the fox ahead, trying to burn it to a crisp. The fox seemed unfazed by the heat at its heels as it bent low to the ground as it ran, losing its attackers, and their flames, in mere minutes.

Finally stopping after making sure it was safe; the fox started transforming into a girl that seemed to be about 16 years old. She had silky black hair that went to her mid back, bangs that curve above her left eye, and the same piercing red eyes the fox had only a little more human looking. Her ivory skin was covered by a black long sleeve kimono top that stopped a few inches below her big chest, showing off her curvaceous figure. The kimono top had red flames dancing across it, the flames complementing her eyes. Along with her shirt she wore some comfortable black pants and a pair of black shoes.

She looked towards the moon, knowing that what laid behind it was part to blame for her misfortune of being here. She stared at it for a while as a few tears escaped her eyes, then she whispered quietly, "Danm you Suzaku no Miko. Danm you to hell."

**AN: **

**Devo: Now what do think Readers!?!**

**Readers: snoring**

**Devo: Wow I have a lively bunch, well don't worry, the next chap will sure wake ya'll up. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!! Please and thank you!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Kagé

**Readers:** **_Still sleeping from last time_**

**Devo: HELLO AND GOOD MORNING AMERICA! **

**Kagé: It's not morning, and you're not talking to only Americans.**

**Devo: This is in English and only Americans read English! So of course I'm only talking to Americans!**

**Kagé: Wrong-O, not only Americans read English stupid. Haven't you ever heard of translators? You know the people who know more than one language and translate things for people who don't know what something reads or what someone sa-**

**Devo: Alright! Alright! I get it, sheesh! Damn you're annoying, I can't believe I ever created you…**

**Kagé: Well you did, and you gave the talent to burn things that I don't like.**

**Devo: Oh yeah… _Kagé turns into her fox form and glares at Devo_ ON WITH THE STORY!_ Devo_ _starts running away from a very pissed off fox and Chichiri pops out of no where_**

**Chichiri: Devo doesn't own Fushigi Yuugi, but she does own Kagé, no da. _Some readers_(known as the Chichiri Fans)_wake up from their nap_**

**Chichiri Fans: CHICHIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _All the Chichiri fans glomp Chichiri_**

**Chichiri: DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Cows Rule!" Someone talking

_Cows Rule! _Someone thinking

**Cows Rule! **Flashback

**Chapter 1**

Suzaku no Miko, Miaka, was in a dead sprint towards wherever a strange dirt path led to, muttering something about food while she ran. Right behind her Nuriko and Hotohori were trying to keep up with the abnormally hungry teen, one worried the other annoyed.

"Miaka be careful, there might be something dangerous," Rang a distraught voice through the forest. While another one yelled, something along the lines of, "MIAKA, STOP WORRYING _MY _HOTOHORI, AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!"

Miaka just turned her head, giving the emperor and cross dresser an innocent look and kept running. Unfortunately, Miaka didn't turn her head fast enough as she ran right into something, falling back onto her butt with a small, "Ouch."

Nuriko and Hotohori caught up to Miaka who, at the moment, was rubbing her sore bottom. Her seishi checked to see if she was alright while the stranger dusted her black, with red flames, kimono top off. When the stranger finished she just walked right pass them without a word, until a sword was at her neck.

"That's not a very nice way to greet someone, now is it?" The girl stated calmly without moving, even with the sword pressing against her skin. Hotohori just glared at her comment, while Nuriko and Miaka both held confused looks.

"That may be true, but I don't believe pick pocketing is any better." With that said, Nuriko and Miaka noticed the empty space at Hotohori's side where a money bag should be. The girl merely chuckled at his words.

"I really should pick dumber, and unarmed, travelers to steal from, but then again…" The stranger gracefully sprung away from Hotohori's sword before he had any time to stop her. "…it's much more fun this way." Finishing her sentence, she drew two butterfly knives from the sheaths at her side and started to twirl them in a rather dangerous manner. Both knives had black grips that were in the shape of a 'D' that had a little curve come out of the back that almost looked like a fox tail. They also had metal blades that looked well polished, but they also looked a little scuffed up, like they had been in quite a few fights.

"I hope your better then some of the losers who tried to fight me!" Smirking, the stranger charged at the seishi while their miko stood behind them, trying not to get in the way of the fight. Hotohori blocked her attack with his sword while Nuriko tried to take her down with one of his inhuman punches, but she quickly moved out of the way while slicing Nuriko's sleeve and arm deep enough to bleed. Nuriko didn't even notice the cut as he and Hotohori charged at her. She dodged their attacks until she suddenly gasped, staring at Hotohori's neck with surprise in her red eyes. Nuriko took this opportunity to send her flying against a tree where Hotohori had her neck between a tree and a sword.

"Were we tough enough?" Nuriko innocently said before snickering at the now glowering teen.

"I could of beat you two with ease if I hadn't realized that I was suppose to help you and your damn miko." The stranger spat out the word 'miko' with such distaste, that it surprised the seishi and made Miaka flinch.

"What are you talking about? Why would we need a thieves help?" Nuriko looked utterly confused as he said each word. The stranger just sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating. Just when Nuriko was about to ask what she was doing, a red light turned all of their attention towards the teen's stomach. Everyone was silent with mouths agape, when Miaka broke the silence.

"Yay! I found another seishi! Only two left! Then I can get Tamahome and Yui back!" Miaka's childish antics made Hotohori and Nuriko smile, but made the stranger glare. Miaka ran right up to the girl and asked with uncontainable excitement, "Which seishi are you?"

"Kagé." Kagé's glare deepened as she stared into Miaka's confused eyes. Hotohori had finally withdrawn his sword when he heard this, earning Kagé another confused look.

"What are you saying? There are only the constellations Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko." Nuriko asked the question that was on everybody's mind only to get a bitter laugh from Kagé.

"I wish those were the only constellations, but unfortunately there's one more. No ones ever heard about this constellation except Taiitsukun and the elder of the fox demon tribe, at least I think that's all who knows. My constellation is hidden behind the moon. Every 8th seishi's constellation is, but no one has really written it down yet." Nuriko, Hotohori, and Miaka's eyes widened as they realized there was still three seishi left to be found. Miaka's eyes looked saddened and depressed by this, but quickly brightened.

"That's awesome! I get to make one more friend then I thought I would!" Kagé scoffed at the idea.

"I'll be your friend when hell freezes over." Kagé said with enough ice in her tone to make her own Antarctica. Hotohori and Nuriko glared at their fellow seishi as Miaka held back tears.

"Why are you being so mean to Miaka? She's been nothing but nice to you since you got here. I suggest you start showing Miaka some respect or else-"Hotohori was cut off by the furious teen.

"Or else what? Kill me? HA! You need me to summon Suzaku," Kagé pointed at Miaka, "and I need you to get my life back. So don't think I'll kill her in the middle of the night. I'll protect her, but not because I care about her. I'll protect her so I can get back everything that I had to give up." Kagé just sneered at Miaka's tears while the other seishi had to hold back the urge to kill her.

"What does Miaka have to do with you getting your life back?" Nuriko stated through clenched, not even noticing Hotohori comforting Miaka. Kagé's eyes narrowed.

"Why would I ever tell you?" Nuriko and Kagé argued a bit more before a soft voice reached their ears.

"Nuriko stop. It's not Kagé's fault, it's mine. It must be my fault she lost everything. Why would she lie?" Kagé felt a tinge of sympathy for her miko, but didn't show it.

Hotohori broke the silence this time. "It's getting dark, we should set up camp." Everyone agreed, and soon they were all in their temporary 'beds', but only after a few more glares passed between a certain cross dresser and fox. Kagé was still awake though and sitting up in a tree, looking at the soft glowing moon. A few tears fell from her eyes as she remembered why she was here and not home. _I'll get the miko to summon Suzaku as fast as I can. Then I can return home to all of you._

**AN**

**Devo: Wasn't that a great chapter ya'll?**

**Chichiri: I thought Kagé was chasing you, no da.**

**Devo: And I thought Fan Girls were glomping you.**

**Chichiri: ...** **touché, no da.**

**Devo: Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Chichiri: I wasn't in it, no da. TT.TT**

**Devo: POOR CHICHIRI!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!**

**Chichiri: You know I was joking, no da? _Devo sweatdrops_**

**Devo: Of course! Who wouldn't? _Devo becomes all shifty_**

**Chichiri: Sure, no da…**

**Devo: Can it monk! Hmph Please review or I might just kill the monk.**

**Chichiri: DAAAAAA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**


	3. Chapter 2: Seiryu's 8th Seishi

**Devo****: OK! I changed this chapter up a bit because I thought I did a really sucky job on it!**

**Kagé**: **You do a sucky job on everything.**

**Devo****: NO I DON'T!**

**Kagé**: **Yes you do.**

**Devo****: NO!**

**Kagé**: **Yes.**

**Devo****: NO!**

**Kagé**: **No.**

**Devo****: YES, AND I WILL KILL YOU THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T AGREE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kagé**: **Fine, you win.**

**Devo****: …I can't believe I fell for that.**

**Kagé**: **Surprisingly, I can.**

**Devo: **_**Starts growing mushrooms **_**Just do the disclaimer.**

**Kagé**: **Devo owns nothing of Fushigi Yuugi, but she does own me and Hitomi.**

**Devo: **_**All hyper now **_**Now on with the show! **

**Kagé**: **Great! Who gave her sugar? **_**Starts glaring at a certain monk with a very sweet white substance**_

**Chichiri: Ummm…Not my fault, no-DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_**Kagé starts chasing Chichiri around Devo who's singing the bunny hop song**_

&#& Setting change.

"Cows Rule!" Someone talking

_Cows Rule! _Someone thinking

**Cows Rule! **Flashback

Chapter 1

Kagé was just strolling through the town they had stopped at to get a horse for her, since she refused to ride with any of them. Can you blame me? _Look at my options. A) Ride with a love struck emperor B) Ride with some gay dude C) Ride with that thing. Yep no good choices. C) Shouldn't even be counted as a choice._

Hotohori had decided that they'd go get the horse if Kagé would go find a restaurant or inn. Miaka was going to offer to go with Kagé at the mention of food, but one look from the mentioned seishi was enough for Miaka's stomach and brain to change their minds.

In the middle of her stroll, Kagé noticed a little restaurant in the middle of town. _Score! I think I'll go ahead and eat so I don't have to try keeping my food down if I eat with that thing._

Walking into the restaurant, Kagé sat down and ordered a cup of water and some rabbit meat while giving glares to any guy who so much as glanced at her in a perverted way. _Fat pigs, back home the guys were at least decent around women._ Kagé eyes soften._ Home…_

**&#&**

**Kagé POV**

"**Kagé ****wake up!" I shut my eyes tightly as sunlight poured into my room, which was just the inside of a large hollowed out tree. I gave my best and deadliest growl. Which I thought was pretty scary. "Go away Hikaru." I heard the light padding of paws coming closer and closer towards me. "Hi-" As I turned around to glare at my best friend, there was a loud noise that came directly from that friend's mouth. ****"KAGÉ ****WAKE UP!!!!!!!"**

** I jumped sky high as my ears started to vibrate, and I landed not so gracefully onto the floor next to my bed of leaves. Oh, he is SO dead. "Hikaru." I said through gritted teeth as I got up from the floor. **

** Hikaru was shaking in his dark, red fur while his tails were trying to hide him. His cobalt eyes were filled with terror. Yeah he's a scardy cat.**

"**Yes?" He whimpered like a little pup. So now he realizes his mistake.**

"**Run." That one word was all Hikaru needed to take him running off with his three tails between his legs. I got up when he past the doorway and used my tails to wipe away imaginary dust. Sleep. I need sleep. I was just about to go back to bed when my annoying friend popped his head through the doorway.**

"**Ummm. Kagé The Elder wanted me to tell you to see him by the way." He said, nervous I would attack him. Would he ever learn? "I'm not going to hurt you so chill." I let out a depressed sigh. "I'll go see him."**

"**OK, just don't get mad at him if what he says isn't what you want to hear," Hikaru said wisely. He gave advice? To me? He really never learns.**

"**No offense Hikaru, but the last time you gave me advice I ended up in the middle of a pond, on a tiny rock, dodging evil turtles. Soooo, I think I'll pass on the friendly advice." I explained while strolling past him towards The Elder's home.**

"**Kagé, you're so mean!" Hikaru faked sniffled. TT.TT**

&#&

Normal POV

"Umm. Miss? Your meals here." A waitress finally said after the poking the zoned out Kagé for a few minutes. Kagé quickly snapped out of her flashback, but her smile was still present from the fond memory.

"Thank you. This should cover it." Kagé placed a couple bronze coins in the hands of the waitress. The waitress quickly left after counting the money. Kagé lightly chuckled. _Thanks Hotohori for the free meal. _Kagé then put her hand on her chin, while her face turned thoughtful. _I hope I left them enough for my horse._

Kagé started to eat her meal in peace, but unfortunately for her, the flashback wasn't over. While eating Kagé zoned out again, and an upside down smile appeared on her face.

**&#&**

**Kagé POV**

** I was at The Elder's house kneeling down on four paws, before him. I always hated his house. It was a big, charred tree with all this creepy stuff in it, and I always had to kneel on this weird mat in front of him. "What did you want Elder?"**

** Elder was a huge fox demon, bout the size of a wolverine, with gray fur. He looked as old as some of the junk in his house. He had dull black eyes that held more wisdom then Genbu himself. Metaphorically speaking. He raised his old head and looked me straight in the eye. "I thought I told you to use your real body more."**

** Here we go again. "And I told you, the other fox demons, beside Hikaru, look at me funny when I'm in that form." He gave a tired sigh.**

"**You need to get used to your true form. Kagé, you're going out to search for the Miko, and you can not return until she has summoned Suzaku." I felt my eyes widen, and rage ran through my veins. I quickly jumped up from my seat.**

"**You're KIDDING! I am not going to leave my home so I can go protect some-some pansy when my tribe needs me in the war with the Wolf Tribe! Plus, I thought I only had to leave when she found me!" The Elder got up from his sitting position.**

"**We will be fine without you, and you half to protect her. I'm sending you away early, so you can get used to your human form. Now be gone or we will chase you out." The Elder's threat sounded so serious, but I wouldn't believe him. I couldn't. Oh how Naïve I was.**

&#&

Normal POV

Miaka, Hotohori, and Nuriko arrived at a restaurant after getting Kagé her horse and searching for her for a few hours. Miaka had gotten hungry, so they decided to stop to get food. When they finished tying the horses down, Miaka practically dragged them to the door. As they entered they found a fellow Seishi with tears streaming down her face, looking off into space.

Hotohori and Nuriko looked at her in shock, having never though her to be the crying type. Miaka on the other hand tried to hold back tears as she looked at the scene before her. "Kagé…"

Kagé's sensitive ears quickly picked up Miaka's voice, and she turned around fast, now facing the group. Her eyes grew large once she saw who it was. She quickly started to wipe away her tears. Miaka rushed over to Kagé and grabbed her hand. "It's OK to cry."

Kagé shoved Miaka off her, and quickly stood up with a glare in her still sad eyes. "Don't you dare touch me again. No one can be comforted by the thing that caused their pain. Are you stupid or something?"

Nuriko and Hotohori lost all sympathy for their fellow seishi when they saw her shove Miaka. As Hotohori helped the now crying Miko up Nuriko dealt with Kagé. "How dare you hurt Miaka! All she was doing was trying to help you! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get over whatever happened! You're her seishi; you're supposed to protect her." Nuriko's eyes looked disgusted at the seishi in front of him.

Kagé changed the direction of her glare from Miaka to Nuriko. "All I did was shove her! It's not like I stabbed her with a knife! She knows I don't respect or like her, and she shouldn't have tried to mess with my personal matters. Also, I don't have to care about her to protect her." Kagé's glare deepened as she practically growled out her next words. "And never, ever tell me what to do. Especially concerning anything in my past. Got it you gender confused pansy?"

Nuriko looked like he was on fire as he readied a punch for the not-to-loyal seishi. Kagé on the other hand had a calm collected face on as she pulled out her two knives, even when everybody, minus three seishi and one Miko, started to panic at the weapons and potential fight. In a few seconds, the whole soon to be battlefield was clear except for four people. Two pairs of eyes stared each other down. One with fiery, purple eyes; the other calm, red eyes.

Just as they were about to launch at each other a scratchy, yet strong voice yelled, "STOP! DON'T FIGHT! Please…stop. Please." The last view words were drowned out by the sobs of the Miko. Nuriko dashed to Miaka's side to show her they had stopped, and to try to make her stop crying.

Kagé just rolled her eyes. _How could that thing find all the seishi and summon Suzaku when she can't even stand to think of her two seishi fighting? Pathetic. Simply Pathetic. _Kagé put her knives away and went outside to find her new horse.

Outside, Kagé was greeted by an ugly sight. There were 10 bandits trying to steal her new horse. Kagé wasn't too happy. _If those bastards don't get their greasy little hands off my horse I'll throw every single one of them into the ocean. _Some of the bandits started to pretend to kiss Kagé's horse making the others laugh. Kagé had an anger mark appearing on her head._ On second thought I'm just going to kill them. Less sick humored bandits the better._

2 minutes later

Kagé was smiling while putting away her knives. "That was a good work out! And look, I made a pyramid!" Leaving the pile of bloody knocked out bandits, in the shape of a pyramid, Kagé went inside the restaurant to see if the Miko was done crying.

When Kagé walked through the doors of the restaurant she saw bandits in heaps everywhere with all kinds of cuts and bruises. And the seishi were being praised by Miaka in the middle of the room. Kagé sweat dropped. _At least she isn't crying._ Kagé interrupted the seishi's moment with sarcastic voice, "You definitely went easy on them. I mean, they don't have a scratch on them." Hotohori, Nuriko, and Miaka turned their heads toward Kagé as she continued. "We better get going before any more bandits try to steal our horses."

Miaka looked a little nervous, and kept looking anywhere but Kagé. Nuriko just gave her a quick glare and looked away. Hotohori was the only one who answered her, even through his eyes still shone with anger towards her, "You mean some bandits try to steal the horses?"

Kagé nodded her head, "Yeah, I kick their asses while all of you were dealing with the rest. So are we going or what?"

Hotohori placed a thoughtful look on his face, "Since you couldn't find an inn we'll have to camp outside in the forest, so I guess we will be going."

The Suzaku seishi and their Miko rode their horses to the forest outside the town, and they all set up camp. Except Kagé, who was checking the area to make sure there wasn't anything suspicious around. Kagé was on a tree limb about ten yards from camp when she sensed something evil heading towards the camp. Kagé quickly raced back to camp to warn the others.

Jumping in front of Hotohori, Kagé explained what she had sensed, "There's something bad coming towards camp, we have to get ready for it!" Nuriko and Miaka looked up from what they were doing.

Nuriko spoke up, "If something is coming, we have to get Miaka out of here." Miaka stood tall about to say she wouldn't leave them, but Kagé interrupted her.

"There's no time! It's here!" Kagé grabbed her knives from their sheaths, Hotohori unsheathed his sword, and Nuriko stood in battle ready position. They all surrounded Miaka with their backs toward her. Suddenly, the group was surrounded by a pack of wolves that had abnormal glowing blue eyes that looked empty. They looked like rabid wolves.

"Look at the pathetic Suzaku seishi and their Miko. I'm so glad I don't have to be in group full of weaklings." The words blended with the wolves' growls. The seishi couldn't see who was speaking, because it was so dark that you couldn't see outside of the glow of the fire. Finally a woman stepped into the light.

She had long gray hair, like the wolves in front of her, which was held up in a high ponytail. She was about two years older then Hotohori, and was about the same height as him as well. She looked very fit. Her eyes were glowing blue like the wolves, but held an evil, dark look in them. She wore the Kutou's imperial guard armor only it was a female version. She carried no weapons, but that's not the weird part. She had two wolf ears sticking out of her head and a wolf tail wrapped around her waist like a belt.

"What is it that you want?" Hotohori yelled at the Kutou solider. She just laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? I have my wolves about to attack you and I'm wearing the Kutou guard armor. I obviously want to kill you and your Miko." This made all the seishi tense, and Miaka took an unconscious step backwards. She laughed again.

"Don't worry, Nakago won't let me kill you yet. He just wanted me to introduce my self." She turned around and moved her ponytail out of the way of her neck, where a bright blue Chinese character for dragon shined. "My name's Hitomi, the 8th seishi of Seiryu." She turned back around and smirked. With that done, she jumped back into the night, with her wolves following.

The seishi and Miko waited a few seconds until doing anything. After making sure they were out of danger. Hotohori and Kagé sheathed their weapons, Miaka fell asleep on the ground, and Nuriko just sighed, "Damn, are all 8th seishi bitches?" Kagé grew an anger mark, walked over to Nuriko and…WHAM!!!!!!

**AN**

**Devo:**** Don't you think that was a good chapter Nuriko?**

**Nuriko: **_**Reading off a piece of paper**_** Yes, I think it was the best chapter I've ever read? What kinda bull is this?!?!? I got hit on the head really hard in this chapter! Which hurt by the way! And I got called a gander confused pansy! Why would ****I**** like it?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Devo:**** HEY! That took me two hours to finish, so don't be dissing it!**

**Nuriko:**** It took you two hours to finish writing one sentence?**

**Devo: **_**Getting Defensive**_** It was a long sentence.**

**Nuriko:**** It had eleven words!**

**Devo:**** Eleven long words.**

**Nuriko:**** The most letters your longest word had was seven!**

**Devo:**** You also have to count the punctuation, punctuation's hard. **_**Nuriko and Devo continue arguing while Hotohori walks in.**_

**Hotohori:**** Please appreciate Devo's hard work and Review. **_**Gives dazzling smile.**_

**Nuriko: **_**Stops arguing with Devo and glomps Hotohori**_** MY HOTOHORI!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Devo:**** O.O Where's Chichiri to poof you away when you need him too?**


End file.
